gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Shinnippori
Shinnippori (Japanese: 新日暮里, "New Nippori") is a fictional location often referenced in Gachimuchi videos, that may have functioned as their main setting. Many Japanese Gachimuchi users referenced "Shinnippori" as the imaginary location for any of the scenes in the source videos. Information (The information presented here is based on conjecture, and may not be official or accepted by Gachimuchi fanon.) * Geographical location: possibly near Arakawa, eastern Tokyo, Japan, East Asia * Area: 7.14km² * Climate: Temperate * Capital: Shinnippori, most likely a city-state * City anthem: "Get Anything" (written by Yoshiki) * National motto: Yugamineena! * City day: August 10 * Population: 69,000 people * Languages: Japanese (Shinnipporian dialect), English * Government: possibly a republic, or a micronation, or an autonomous region within Tokyo, Japan. ** Eternal President: Billy Herrington * National sport: Wrestling. * National animal: Devil Lake Bahama, crab. * Currency: Possibly Japanese yen and/or American dollars, or "♂＄" (Aniki dollars) * Military forces: Mostly infantry. Environs * Marakawa Special Ward (真良河区) ** Named during the Edo period as where Forest Fairies drew water, and remarked on its lack of distorted (歪みねぇ) quality. * Shinnippori Autonomous Region/Ward (新日暮里自治区) * Shinnippori National Gachimuchi Park (新日暮里国立公園ガチムチ) ** The ward and National Gachimuchi Park were set up for the protection of the Forest Fairy minority, after a turbulent revolt. ** It is supposedly located near the scenic Nasu Plateau (那須高原) within Tochigi Prefecture up north. * Metropolitan Expressway 072 (首都高速072号線), Number 4545, which leads to Toshima. Railway "Shinnippori"'s namesake was the Nippori Station in Arakawa in eastern Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. Likewise, Shinnippori also has a similarly-named train station, operated by JR East (GayR東日本) and Keisei Electric Railway (GAY性電鉄). It was completed on July 17, 2010. Nearby train stations include Ryokucha-ou (緑茶アッー!王) and Kiyoshi Station (きよし) before it, and Nambokusenju-Otakanomori (南北千住おおたかの森) and Kazuya Station (かずや) after. The train station is also connected to the Narita International Airport station. Notable Shinnipporian locations * Gym - where aspiring wrestlers train themselves. ** Gym room - site of Billy and Danny Lee's famous match. Also known as the "gay palace" after Billy's misheard line "Ladies first." * Fire Station 69 - where Billy Herrington used to work fighting fire outbreaks. * Atlas Auto Wreckers Junkyard/Tsuyoshi Industries ((有)ツヨシ工業, Tsuyoshi Kougyou) - where cars are being fixed or dismantled for spare parts, or where wrestlers also battle each other with a bath of water guns. Became one of the biggest businesses within the Marakawa Ward. * Shinnippori University (新日暮里大学) - provides educational needs for Shinnippori's younger citizens, including learning the finer arts of wrestling and philosophy. Also known as "Shiritsu Shinnippori Daigaku" (尻立新日暮里大学), which was allegedly founded in 810 BC. Subjects include: ** Philosophy. ** Cosmetology (established in AD 720). ** History (1810, initially about Shinnippori). ** English language (1690, most likely through trading with the Dutch from Nagasaki due to national isolation. Possibly also used soramimi to transcribe English dialogue, though the incident with a British ship in 1808 emphasized education on properly translating the English language for interpreters). ** Foreign/Asian languages (presumably started since the Asuka or Nara periods as the nation of Japan sought to emulate Chinese imperial society). ** Literature and calligraphy (AD 1172) ** Oil painting (AD 440). ** Science and astronomy (1969, coincidentally on the year Billy Herrington was born). ** Medical studies. ** Physical Education (with sports such as wrestling, マラそん running, and アッー!チェリー shooting). * [https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5637152 Shinnippori Police Department] (新日暮里警察署) - Also known as the M.P.D (Multi Gay Pants Department), responsible for maintaining order in Shinnippori and arresting the infamous Semen Arsonist. Duncan Mills and Gregg Rockwell are believed to be a part of the department. * Shinnippori High School (新日暮里高校) - established in 1972, as Tokyo and the rest of Japan became more Americanized. * Old Shinnippori (旧新日暮里) - a ghost town outside the city where terrorists and criminals lurk, and the military had to be sent in to stop them from becoming a severe threat to the residents, if not the rest of Japan and/or East Asia. Supposedly affiliated with Tsuyoshi Industries during its heyday before its deterioration into a crime hotspot. * Yamara Electronics * Fuck99 - a convenience store. Named after Van Darkholme's insult, with the latter part repeated twice. * Ona-House - a nightclub. Named after Billy Herrington's request for beer, "On the house", misheard as an erotic term. * Crab Shinnippori - another nightclub. Gallery Scenes of Shinnipporian life sergeant herrington inspects his troops.png|Several soldiers from Shinnippori, in a daily inspection exercise. bus down the road.png|A highway at Shinnippori. nova auto-put bratstvo i jedinstvo.png Mechanics.png|Shinnipporian industrial workers. bodyshop.png|A Shinnippori automobile repair shop. forest.png|A Shinnippori forest. otchan.png|A dog in a Shinnippori forest. college obama.png|Typical student in a Shinnippori university. chichilarue.png|Shinnippori sex-ed. old shinnippori.png|Abandoned industrial towns outside Shinnippori that have become criminal dens. Shinnippori in reports by the Japanese fandom shin nippori station.jpg|Shin-nippori Train Station. shinnippori trains.jpg shinnippori university.jpg|Shin Nippori University. Shinnippori Home Appliance War The Shinnippori Home Appliance War (新日暮里家電戦争, Shin Nippori kaden sensou) is a tag related to the Forest Electrician Series (森の電気屋さんシリーズ, Mori no denki-ya-san shiriizu) which are videos related to home appliance retailers within the Shinnippori. These MADs were made with the focus of the real life retailers' jingle and the sales of each retailer due to the mass release of each authors' work within a short period of time. The tag was created in response to intensifying competition between the stores. It seems that there were plans to establish new major electronics stores in Shinnippori one after another, and in the near future, Shinnippori would become Japan's second Akihabara but it seems that day never came. Many notable stores include: * Yamara Electric. * Yodobashi Camara. * Kojimaagh. * Sofmarap. * Dick Camera. * Jochin. * Ishimara Electric. * Gay's Holdings Corporation. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Shinnippori's name is based on the soramimi of Danny Lee's utterance as he was in the middle of getting stripped of his remaining clothing, a white jockstrap, by Billy Herrington, "Two can play it!" * The kanji for "Shinnippori" (新日暮里) appear as a decoration, but like the Kai-San-Kyo (戒賛許) they may also serve as reminders for the Fairy Philosophy. * Shinnippori's name is based on the real-life interchange railway station, Nippori Station (日暮里駅 "Nippori-eki"), which is located in Arakawa, Tokyo, Japan. * Shinnippori should not be confused with Singapore, a real-world city-state republic in Southeast Asia. ** Nor should it be confused with Nishi-Nippori (西日暮里), a real railway station in Arakawa, Tokyo. One of Muchimuchi SUMO characters are stated to had gone to Nishi-Nippori. * Sometimes, "Shinnippori University" (新日暮里大学) and "Shinnippori High School" (新日暮里高校) are mentioned. They are among other locations that reference "Shinnippori" as the hypothetical setting for many Gachimuchi sources (e.g. a video of an airplane would be "Shinnippori Air", while police arresting an arsonist would be "Shinnippori Police"). ** Furthermore, in fanon, many of the facilities and amenities in Shinnippori tend to have names that are vulgar puns. * From films and videos such as Tales From The Foxhole, Shinnippori's armed forces tend to consist mostly of infantry. See also * Glossary (Japanese) External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * A brief summary of Shinnippori, such as its history (Japanese, NSFW) Category:Soramimi Category:Locations Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series